Simba's Time
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: {Complete}. Another one-chapter story from me, this one of Simba's Death. Very touching, if I do say so myself :) Please review!


A/N: Yes, another one-chapterer (eh?) from me. Enjoy, and review!  
  
Simba walked along between the two lines of lionesses and Kovu, smiling. His paws now were worn, his once shiny coat had turned darker and dull. His usual wide-eyed expression was no more, in its place was his still shining eyes, half closed.  
Kiara stood at the end of the line, Kovu beside her, her head nuzzled under his. She wasn't the youngest anymore either, and Simba and Nala had lived a long and fruitful life. Simba smiled at each lioness in turn, he was the oldest of the Pride, excluding old Rafiki. His mind wondered to his cubhood friends, Nala, the friends he made during his life that had passed, wondering what it would be like to meet them again.  
Of course, he wondered most about his father. Would he be happy about the life he had led? He smiled at the thing he was most proud of in his life - Kiara. "Hi daddy." Her chin quivered, tears came to her eyes. Kovu licked them away. The new King and Queen, Kovu and Kiara's son Uhuru was now King and his mate was beside him, both smiling sadly.  
Simba's smiled deepened. "Hi Kiara, Kovu." For the first time in his life, he was truly proud of his life, his whole life. He swallowed, and breathed deeply. He knew his time had come, and it was time to meet his father, mother, mate, everyone. "I'll be waiting."  
He turned his attention to the Pride. "Most of you are not old enough to have lived in the time of my Kingship, but I am glad to see you today. Don't be sad that I'm going. I'm not. My time has come. My parents and mate have died, and I am ready to join them. I can feel it in my bones." He smiled broadly at the sky, toward his father, knowing he would see him soon. "Thank you." He stepped down, and the roar of the Pride filled the air.  
Simba was happy to report there had not been any tragedies since the war with the Outlanders. Pride life had become simple, most here did not even remember a time when it was not peaceful, setting aside the occasional lioness fights that were normal.  
He didn't want to die by the Pride, and they all knew it. They watched him slowly walk away from Pride Rock, turning only once to glance at where his whole life had been based. Sure, he may not have grown from cub to grown there, but most of his time had been spent there, basking in the sun with Nala, or playing with Kiara, patrolling, or watching the pride.  
Simba lay in the quiet of the night. "I think I might miss Nala more then you, father," he said out loud, "Nala, I'm coming . . . I'm coming . . . "  
He turned over onto his back, grunting at the effort and the pain, but ignoring it. The stars seemed more bright tonight, for some odd reason. He flopped back over to his stomach, not being able to stand the pain anymore.  
He gasped as another wave hit him, scrunching his eyes. When he opened them, Mufasa and Nala were in front of him.  
"Hello, son," he smiled. Nala just wiggled her paws at him, as he had expected of her. No glowing came from them, as Simba hadn't expected. He looked as he had when he was a cub, normal old dad. Nala looked much younger then the last time he had seen her, she had been regained to her youth, around when she had found him in the Oasis. Simba smiled.  
"Hi dad! Nala! What are you doing here?" with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Nala grinned as Mufasa nodded toward the sky. That's when Simba started to panic.  
"Can I go back? Just say something to Kiara, or Uhuru, or Kovu, I mean-"  
"Shush, shush. Always the worry wart, ever since my death," he smiled. This came at ease from his mouth. Simba swallowed.  
"I'm sorry, I mean . . . "  
"Now, stop. We will have forever to talk!" Mufasa exclaimed, then Nala and he laughed, and this put him at ease. He hadn't realized how much he had missed their laughter.  
  
THE END  
  
Like, no? Review! I was tearful after reading this after I wrote it. 


End file.
